Topless--REWRITE
by Lieber Qual
Summary: Phineas Flynn, a 22 year old from Danville, Illinois has not been seen for over 5 days and all he can do now is hold his tongue. Isabella's back in town, and not anywhere close to being the good girl she once was..Suggestive themes are used in this story..YOUNG READERS BE WARNED..rated M for future chapters.**ON HIATUS**
1. Fade to Black

**A/N Hey little peoples! It's Lieber Qual here with the very first installment of...Topless! Yay yay! Pshh who am I kidding..Hit it Stephano! let's get on with the fahking story. **

**-Disclaimer- I own nothing..not even the pewdiepie refrences...MR CHAIR! What're you doing here?... Let's get this show on the fahking road b!tch£s! P.S. All younger characters are 22-23..all others 30+**

**Fade to Black**

Boston, Massachusetts 1:27P.M.  
"You won't wanna miss this! We will have THE Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sitting right here after these messages. We'll be right back." Adyson told her studio audience with a smile. They all cheered at the news. Isabella was in her dressing room waiting, while everyone else was backstage.

"That was great Adyson! You got such a positive attitude today don't ya? Just keep it up till after her interview alright?" Gretchen piped up happily.

"Whatever you say Gretch. Let's just hope I can last 20 minutes without slappin' the bitch."

"Whoa now! Don't get your panties in a wad just yet. Look, I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, but that doesn't mean you have to hold a grudge against her. Just, go run of some steam or something dude! I can see it blowing out your ears already!"

"Haha, very funny Gretchen," Adyson remarked," But maybe I should talk to her more often. Hell, I don't know what to do really."

"Well considering how smart you are, I'm sure you'll think of something. Anywho, we'll be back on in 60. Be back soon. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know the drill."

And with that, Adyson headed off to Isabella's room.

* * *

Danville, Illinois 1:30 P.M.  
"Huh, to think Adyson got her own show. Who knew!" Phineas exclaimed. He had been a fan of Adyson's show since the start. It still amazes him how she hooked a job as a talk show host. And in Boston! How awesome.

* * *

" I guess Gretchen was right. I don't need to hold a grudge against her. Of course we might have gotten off on the wrong foot after college but, do I really need to have a grudge against her?" Adyson asked herself before heading to Isabella's room.

"Nah, I just need to talk to her." Adyson settled on this and quickened her step, quietly arriving at Isabella's door. She knocked once..no answer. Twice. Still no answer. "Isabella? Are you there?" After hearing no reply,she slowly opened the door as not to startle whomever was in the room. "Isabella? You in here? Isabella? I just came by to talk to you before the show. Are you alright?" 'What the fuck am I doing? I'm talking to myself. Get it together Addi. Don't worry she's probably just getting some fresh air, she'll be back any minute. I hope'  
That was when she noticed the little note tacked onto Isabella's vanity. She calmly walked over to it and read what it said:

_'Had some unfinished business to take care of with someone. If your reading this Addi..' Adyson was startled at this ''How did she know I was gunna see this..hmmm..'' It continued: 'I want you to know that, well I can't exactly tell you just yet. You'll find out soon enough._  
_-I '_

Adyson was taken aback at what she had read. She didn't know how to really understand the note. Was she supposed to be happy that Isabella had left the note? Was she supposed to be nervous that she didn't have a guest to talk to? Was she supposed to be pissed that Isa left without warning? She didn't know how to feel. So she did what anyone would do.

"FUUUUUCCCKKKKK! Gretchen!" Adyson screamed, happy that she got Gretchen's attention.

"WHAT?! What's wrong? Who died? Where's Isabella? What the fuck is going on?" Gretchen started to panic. Obviously.

"Okay first of all, your freaking out worse than I did. Second of all, I don't know where the hell Isa is. And thirdly, who in their minds would think someone fucking died?" Adyson replied obviously taking over the situation now.

"Uhh, Addi.."

"What?"

"We're live."

"We are? But I'm not wearing my mic! So they can't hear me! ..can they?"  
Fortunately, Gretchen nodded her head no.

"Great! but who's hosting the show?"

Gretchen mentally slapped herself "YOU, IDIOT! NOW GO BEFORE OUR RATING DROPS!"

Before she knew it she was being pushed back to the stage. She could have sworn her heels were leaving skid marks for how hard Gretchen was pushing her.

"Welcome back everyone! Nice to see you! Sorry for the delay, but we have a bit of a problem."

_'Hell yeah we have a problem! My fucking guest bailed on me! What the hell am I supposed to do now? Think Adi think! _

"Isabella's not able to make her appearance today." The audience seemed a bit surprised yet relieved that things were at least okay.

" In the meantime, anyone know any good magic tricks?"

* * *

10:26 P.M. Danville Bar  
"Heyo Phineas! What are you doing here?"

"Ahh you know, I came here to talk to my man Django!"

"Well, your lookin' at him! What can I do ya for?" Django asked.

"Ehh, get me a bottle a bud light. I'll probably want a couple shots later, so give me a couple of them too."

"Alright Phin, what's buggin' ya? You don't usually take shots. What's up?" Django asked as he handed Phin the Bud light

"Same old shit dude, same old shit." Phineas replied blankly

"Alright don't fuck with me Flynn. Something's wrong. Now spill it."

"Alright, alright. It's just, I miss her."

"Ahh. Lemme guess. Isabella right?" Django asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah. She was a wild one. Never really knew why I didn't see it sooner. Django I think I'm in love with her."

"Well, you know what they say. If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back it was never yours to keep. Or something like that."Django smiled while cleaning a mug . Phineas chuckled at Django's efforts to perk him up. That's when he noticed a black Dodge pull up outside the bar.

" Hey Django!"

"Yeah?"

"You know who that is?"

"Not one fuckin' clue. I can't tell ya."

They watched the car waiting for someone to come out. When she did, she walked right up and into the bar without hesitation.

"Hey Django, get me two shots of Jack Daniels. Ya know, the one Phineas wanted earlier. The stronger the better." Both men were surprised

_'How did she know our names? And how the hell did she know what shot I wanted? I just have to ask. Oh shit! She's lookin' at me now. Stay cool Flynn, stay cool.'  
_  
"Long time no see huh Flynn?" She asked smoothly as she quickly took the shot that was now given to her

"Uh, yeah I guess." Phineas replied, slowly taking his thinking:

_'That's when I finally got a good look at her. Damn, she was beautiful. But, she looked awfully familiar.  
_  
"Isabella?" Phineas asked the woman cooly.

Instead of hearing an answer from Isabella, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Isabella had kicked him. He had little time to react before a blow was taken to his head.  
That's when his world faded to black.

**A/N Woo! First chapter is done! Yay! And for those of you who read this chapter, you get a virtual cookie!**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this and review, favorite do whatever you want..but both are greatly appreciated. I know long chapter..but I hope it satisfies you. Stay tuned for the next installment of...Topless!**

**Thanks, Lieber :)**


	2. Inquiry and a Little More

**A/N Hey guys! Wassup? How my readers doin'!? lol forget that..but seriously I love you guys..you know 3 reviews and 4 follows aint much but I appreciate it. Thank you! Anywho let's get on the road**

* * *

12:26 A.M

When he woke up, he felt tight. Almost like he was tied up. It was cold. Dark.

'Alright. This is fucked up. How'd I end up here?', Phineas thought.

But that's when he noticed he was in fact, tied up. He couldn't speak either.

"What the hell?!"

He tried to make his words sound audible to anyone. Just anyone that could be there. All that came out-"Mm da hellmm!"

'Did I pass out? WHAT THE FUCK!' He started to panic.

"Oh. Glad to see your awake. Must have hit you harder than I thought."

She stepped out of the shadows. Wait. What shadow? It was pretty much pitch black wherever he was. Isabella stepped into whatever view Phineas had and ripped the tape off his mouth. Of course, with little elegance. He silently screamed. He didn't want to look weak in front of her.

"Why the hell am I here, Isabella? If I could ask, where the hell am I?"

* * *

It's been almost a year since I've last seen my brother. You know. Redhead, former inventor. Hell I did all the work. Still don't fucking get it. Ah, who needs him.

* * *

"Have any of you guys seen Phineas lately?" Dango asked his friend concerningly, "The last I saw him was at the bar. He came in wanting a beer and maybe a shot or two. He didn't know."

"We all know Phin ain't really a heavy drinker, so he must've had something on his mind." Adyson piped up over Skype. She was in California working on an interview with her next guest.

"Yeah he did actually. From what I can recall, he was having "girl troubles".

That received collective snickers from the group

"Who was it this time," Buford questioned, " 'nother pick-up at the bar Djang?"

"Sorta. More like he got picked up by the girl. Literally."

"Out with it Django! Who the fuck was it?!" Baljeet screamed.

"It was..Isabella"

* * *

Gasps could be heard from everyone. Especially Adyson.

"That little..son of a bitch! That's where she went! The hell Isa?!"

"Uh, care to explain Adi?" Everyone asked.

"Well as you all know, she was supposed, _supposed _to be on my show the other day. During commercial I decided, well Gretchen decided-"

"Hi guys!" Gretchen piped up happily from the computer.

"Hi Gretch!" Everyone else replied.

"As I was saying, Gretchen's idea was that I should go talk to her before show time. Just to clear some things up between us you know? Anyway, as I went back there, no one answered. So I walked into her room. Still no one there. Wait. Baljeet! What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking notes, you never know if and when we need that info again" Everyone nodded in agreement. Buford just shrugged.

"Now, where was I? Oh. So no one was in her room. First, I just assumed she was outside getting some fresh air. Nope. I called her name a couple times. Still no answer. That's when I noticed the note."

"What note?" Django asked.

"This note...nope that's not it..nope..nada..GRETCHEN! WHERE'S THE NOTE!"

"Look in front of you Adi."

"Oh...Thanks Gretch!"

Gretchen just rolled her eyes.

"Here we go. Baljeet, be sure to write this down:

_'Had some unfinished business to take care of with someone. If your reading this Addi..I want you to know that, well I can't exactly tell you just yet. You'll find out soon enough._  
_-I '_ "

"Hmmm...my guess is that _someone_, is Dinnerbell."

"No shit Sherlock." Baljeet retorted.

"Alright Django. Enlighten us." Ginger commented

"Well, I was kinda surprised to see Phineas at the bar, but I shook it off. He said he wanted a beer. Bud Light to be exact. He also said that he wanted a shot or two. I gave him the beer and asked him why he wanted the shot. He just said that he missed Isabella. He even thought that he loved her-"

Everyone mentally slapped themselves. Of course he loved her. He just didn't want to ruin the friendship so he never told her.

"He said he noticed a black Dodge pull up. We both had not fuckin' clue who it was. Turns out it was Isabella. She just walked right in, called me by name, asked for two of the strongest shots of Jack I had, one for her and one for Phin. That was actually the shot he wanted according to Isa. Then she started to talk to Phineas. He couldn't tell at first who it was, since he was taking in all her "features".

Buford chuckled at this, receiving a virtual slap on the head from Adyson.

"I gave them both their shots. Isa downed hers, Phineas slowly takin' his. He shot a look at her. Then she said something like "Long time no see huh, Flynn?" He seemed kinda hesitant replying to her. He just said "Yeah I guess" or something like that"

Everyone just nodded their heads understandibly.

"So what happened next?" Adyson asked.

"Well...She kicked him. He fell over. Before he could say anything, he took another swift kick to the head, knocking him out cold."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was too shocked to do anything. She thanked me for the shot, not even bothering to pay for it, picked up Phineas, and left without a word after that."

"Uh huh..and when did this incident happen Django?" Baljeet inquired.

"Three days ago.."

* * *

**A/N-Wooo! Chapter 2 is done. And a long one** at** that. And do we have a Ferb sub-plot going on? I think so! :D lol but it's all for you guys! I seriously can't do this without you. You guys are amazing. So take this long chapter as a gift to you for me not updating as often as I should. But you know, high school is a pain in the ass. But I get to spend the weekend with almost my entire family this weekend yay! But no computer..awwww..lolI'll try to get this on a regular basis. So expect another update around next saturday. I love you guys!**

**Thanks, Lieber :)**


	3. Andre Shapiro-Backstory Time! Part 1

**A/N Please take into consideration that this is a very very long chapter and should be dealt with accordingly and with haste. You will need the following-A pillow, possibly a blanket, and some sort of food item or beverage if you happen to get thirsty or even hungry..Now please enjoy the following chapter introduction-Hey guys it's Lieber here..Yeah..longest story on record so far..and pretty successful at that too :D..Now most of you are probably wondering why there has been conflict between Phineas/Isabella and somewhat between Isabella/Adyson. But don't worry. Chapter 3 will explain all of that..yay!..This is all backstory chapter just to give you guys a better understanding of the story. Now, with that I present to you Chapter 3/Kapitel drei/el capítulo tre or whichever you prefer..Except for my new character which is owned by I lieber qual and lieber qual alone..I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

It was their senior graduation from high school. Everything seemed fine when it started. The old gang were in the first row. It was a little surprising for some to see Buford graduate that year along with the rest, but if you asked him how, well just don't. If you really wanna know, he got drunk one night and got dared to make out with Baljeet. He swore he didn't remember any of it, but his attitude towards Baljeet says otherwise He had his moments. He has changed. Now, he was engaged, yes engaged to Adyson Sweetwater. The true love of his life. He actually proposed to her right there on the spot when giving his short little speech about class life and how shitty it would have been if he didn't have his friends with him . They both remember it vividly...  
"_Now most of you are probably wondering how I'm standing up here today, Well let's just say that I had a couple of good friends to help me along the way. The math geek. Baljeet, the two inventors, Phineas and Ferb, Django the amazing artist, the Fireside Girls troop, Isabella, Gretchen, Katie, Milly Holly, Ginger, Gretchen, and especially, Adyson. Speaking of which,Addi, could you join me up here for a second?" She was a little surprised at first. but gladly obliged mumbling a quick "sure" before shortly joining him. Buford continued, "Adyson, you know I love you, as does anyone else here, and I would never leave you. You make me the happiest man in the world. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, so I want to make sure I don't," He slow bent down on one knee, pulling out a small black box, "Addi, will you marry me?" She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. At a loss for words, she just simply smiled and knodded before being quickly embraced by her future husband. They slowly pulled apart sharing a kiss that was long to be had before hearing the multitude of hoots and hollers by the crowd and fellow graduates. Yes, they were young but it was meant to be_. They are to be married by next spring.

* * *

Now, before everything started to fall apart, before it was like world war 3 with them, Isabella and Adyson got along fairly well. How the conflict between them had a true starting point, no one really knew. That was to be kept to the two girls and the two girls only. The way everyone thought it started was this: Freshman year at American University in Washington D.C.

* * *

_At the time, Isabella was dating Phineas. The only problem was that they were both on opposite ends of the country now that Phineas was going for his bachelor's degree in Physics. **(A/N This may or may not be an actual degree)**  
"Can I trust you not to leave me Phin?"_

_She was asking this particular question because of what had happened last time. Phineas had gotten into some pretty bad things while he was in high school. He was no longer the goody two shoes everyone expected him to be. He drank, he smoked, he shot. And by shot, I mean shot people. He was a bad kid. Should we go in depth? Why the fuck not._

* * *

_It was March of 2012. 12:14 A.M. Isabella was staying the night over at Phineas' apartment. He had moved out of the house his sophomore year claiming he was "too good" for his parents anymore. All he needed was a gun and his girl, the lovely lady, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.  
He woke with a start when he heard noises coming from the small kitchen.  
"Phin? What was that?"_

_"I don't know baby. I'll be right back."_

_ Phineas quickly shuffled out of bed, putting on a pair of sweats as he grabbed a knife from his drawer. He always kept one on hand. After all, he has killed a few people, but Isabella didn't need to know that right now..  
He silently crept down the stairs as not to be seen by the intruder.  
When he noticed him, he could tell he wasn't armed. At least not noticeably. Phineas was a little hesitant to approach him but spoke softly, yet quite casually.  
"Uhh, can I help you?" Phineas quietly stated._

_The culprit jumped with a start at the sudden voice._

_"Shit." He quietly mumbled under his breath._

_"Hey, look at me when I'm talkin' to you!" Phineas yelled._

_"If I were you Phineas, I would stop yelling. You do realize my daughter's up there trying to sleep." _

_"Wait. Andre? Andre Shapiro? What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_Andre Shapiro was in fact, Isabella's father. He had left her and her mother when she was 7, never returning, and without a word of his current location. God only knows how he had gotten Phineas' address._

_"No shit Phineas. Now are we going to do this or what?"_

_"And what exactly would that be?"_

_"Oh, you'll find out." Andre bluntly replied. _

_With that, Phineas heard a shot ring out from the gun Andre was now wielding in his hands. Even though it was dark inside the tiny apartment, Phineas easily dodged the incoming bullet. Isabella had taught him some well needed self-defense skills the previous year.  
Phineas then lunged at Andre, knife in hand leaving a large gash on his right cheek as a result._

_"Fuck. That hurt." Andre commented._

_"Well what did you want it to feel like? Kittens and rainbows?" Phineas chuckled out. _

_Unannounced to them, they had a spectator, eyeing the whole scenario from the dining room hallway. _

_'Dad? What is he doing here' Isabella thought to herself_

_She then witnessed another shot being fired in Phineas' direction. Him easily dodging it once again._

_"Damn, who taught you those moves?" Andre questioned._

_"Your daughter, the one you never should have left behind." Isabella silently smiled at this._

_"Ah, I didn't need her or her mom," Andre bluntly replied, "Wherever they are right now, I want them to know that I never needed them in the first place. Isabella, your no longer daddy's little girl. Your dead to me. You hear me? DEAD TO ME!" Andre screamed._

_ Phineas decided now was his chance. He quickly drove the knife into Andre's chest. An increasingly large red stain started showing itself from his shirt.  
Isabella finally stood out from the shadows._

_" I never was "Daddy's little girl"._

_Andre seemed to have a look of shock on his face when he saw her._

_"That's my girl." He whispered with his dying breath. He fell back onto the floor, a small pool of blood collecting under him as he slipped away._

* * *

Now as we continue on into the time of this little backstory, we hear of Isabella and Phineas' conflict later in time. Before things had changed in him, he went to the bar on a regular basis, for no real particular reason.

* * *

_It was his junior year at UCLA, making him of legal drinking age. He got into bar fights. He had to admit, he even cheated on Isabella on a few occasions in his drunkenness. Was Isabella okay with this no. Take into note this particular incident:  
It was November 2013. Over a year since Phineas had killed Isa's father, Andre. She was visiting Phineas for the week walked into the bar, asking for the usual. A Bid Light Lime. He was sitting there enjoying himself, until a random stranger, who would later be named as "Thor" came up to him in a drunken state._

_"Hey." Thor started out._

_"Hey." Phineas replied. Unsure of what else to say, he just continued sipping his beer._

_"You look like a nice guy there..uhh HEY! What's your name?" Thor slurred out._

_"Uh, it's Phineas."_

_"Oh, are you that guy that invented all that shit? Yeah, I hated him. Once, he built that fort, yeahh, apparently his was better than mine. Fuck him.."_

_"Yeah I am, and who the hell are you and..wait. Thor? What are you doing in a bar? Hell, why are you even drunk?!"_

_It was in fact Thor. It was a surprising to see him. At a bar. Drunk outta his fucking mind. It was also quite amusing for Phin to see how Thor acts when drunk._

_"Ahh, I dunno, I guess my idiot of a brother thought it would be funn to come here and have a shot contest or something..winner gets..gets..oh yeah..he gets a wood and metal fuselage...pretty high end if I do say so myself.."_

_Phineas chuckled at Thor's slurred explanation._

_"So what does the loser get then?" _

_He imagined that every single technological piece of equipment would go to the winner. He was dead wrong. Thor had punched him in the groin as a response.  
Phineas doubled over, holding his crotch._

_"Gahh! WHAT THE FUCK THOR?"_

_Still not replying, Thor kicked him in the head. Thor had gotten much stronger over the years._

_Phineas again cried out in pain._

_"Ahh! Answer me dammit!" Phineas whimpered, aching from the now obvious head injury._

_"Oh, the loser gets to beat up Phineas..oh that's you isn't it? Good. Then I wasn't doing this for nothing!" Thor stated. _

_Phineas slowly got up, holding his pounding head. He grabbed his knife. The same one that killed Andre._

_"Don't make me do this to you Thor. I don't want to do something I don't have too. Now, just put your hands down, and walk away."_

_"No."_

_ Thor blankly stared at him for a moment, then tried to hit him once again. Phineas noticed this attempt, grabbed Thor's arm, twisted it, and let him fall. There was an audible crack in his arm as he fell. Phineas had broken it. Thor moaned before becoming unconscious. _

_"Ahh, he'll be fine in a few hours.."_

_With that, Phineas left, speeding off on his Harley back to his house._

* * *

_"You did what? Phineas, how could you?" Isabella rose her voice at him._

_"It wasn't my fault baby! He was the one who came after me! I did it in self defense!" Phineas replied even louder._

_"Oh, so if I ever fight with you, your just going to break my arm and leave? Is that it?"_

_"No Isa! I would never do that to you! He was drunk! He threw the first punch. What else was I supposed to do?"_

_"You could have just walked out! Simple as that Phin! I swear."_

_"You swear what?"_

_"No. Never mind. You wouldn't understand. I'll be outside if you need me." _

_Isabella quietly replied. She went to Phineas jacket and pulled out a cigarette. He knew she smoked when she was stressed or upset about something. He could tell it was both this time._

* * *

_Later on that day.._

_"Hey babe, you need anything? I'm headed to the store to get some things." Phineas called across the hall._

_"No, I'm good." Isabella replied from the bedroom, now on her third cigarette of the day.  
"Ok...I'll be back soon then. Promise me you'll be here when I get back?" He could tell something was bothering her. Hard._

"_No. No promises!" Isabella called back._

_"Ok..well I'll be back."_

_"Ok!"_

_"Love you."_

_No reply.._

* * *

_That night.._

_"Ok, tell me what's up? Why do you seem so different now? Enlighten me, would you?"_

_"Ok! Ok! God, what is this? 20 questions or something?" Isabella asked while sipping on a beer._

_"Yes. Now tell me what's up. I found you at the bar instead of at home when I came back. You had 3 cigs today. What the fuck is bothering you Isa?" Phineas was seriously worried._

_"Come to bed and I'll tell you, okay?" Isabella cheerily replied. _

_Surprised at the sudden change in mood, Phineas mumbled a simple "Ok" before being kissed by Isabella._

___"Great!" Whatever the fuck it was, she was excited._

* * *

**A/N-o.O..longest fucking chapter in the world..but don't worry this backstory isn't over just yet. I decided to stop here because I have church in the morning and I'm also really tired. Also Phineas now has a house, yeas a house instead of an apartment..don't question me..jk jk so, I hope this helps you guys understand this story a little more..at least somewhat..Chapter 6 will continue this backstory. We will finish hearing about Phineas and Isabella's conflict and Isabella and Adyson's conflict..oh, and I wasn't particularly planning Phineas on being a murderer originally..but this is a crime/romance story so the crime had to happen somehow! maybe I'll update tomorrow. So now I leave you. Guten nacht, Lieber :)**


	4. Ferb?

**A/N-BWAHAHAHAHA lets hope this goes good..I know short chapter but its alright a longer one will be coming soon**

* * *

Isabella chuckled, "You think I'm going to tell you? Ha! Not a fucking chance."

"Tell me Isa, does this have anything to do with me killing your dad all those years ago?"

"Oh pah-lease Phineas. Again, do you think I'm going to tell you?"

"No, but it would be helpful if you turned the light on. I only did get one look at you at the bar. You looked beautiful really, it was either that or the drink was too strong."

She complied with Phineas' request, regardless if he wanted to see her face or not. She didn't give a shit really.

Phineas was trying his best to at least get one word out as to his location out of her. He knew she could tell what he was trying to do to her. She did have a master's in Criminal Justice after all.

The light, even though it wasn't very bright, temporarily blinded Phineas. When coming into focus, he saw who she truly was. A tall, selendrical looking woman, with long flowing black hair. She was wearing a black v-neck tee with dark grey cargo pants.

'_Just as beautiful as I remember.'_

* * *

"So Baljeet, what do we have to work with," Adyson inquired.

"Well, Phineas has been missing. For almost four days now actually. He was at the bar one night, was confronted by Isabella later, and was never seen again afterwards. Taker in question: Isabella."

"Only witness of the event: Django." Ginger added.

"Or so you think."

"Ferb?" Everyone asked turning to see if it truly was him.

"No really?" Ferb remarked.

"Don't be such a fuckin' smartass Ferb" Gretchen retorted

Ferb lightly chuckled at her remark. He just loved it when she talked to him like that.

* * *

Isabella begain walking around Phineas. Under the dim light, he followed her with a watchful eye.

"Your beautiful Isabella. Almost exactly like I remember you."

He was just trying his best to phase her.

"Shut the fuck up"

She threw a punch, aiming for his left temple. He couldn't exactly dodge her, so he took the blow.

She continued on in to face his back. Phineas felt something sharp graze against his back '_Does she have a knife?'_

He felt blood start to trickle down. Small stains being left in its wake. He did feel the ropes somewhat loosen.

"I'm starting to think Phineas, doubt actually, if I even should have left you in the first place."

"Why is that? Did you miss me that much after _you_ left me? It was your fault you know."

Isabella cringed at this. It was true. Isabella had left him for another man, yet not loving him as much as she did Phineas.

What she didn't notice though was that Phineas was able to wriggle out and was now free of his ropes. Now was his chance.

"Really? No matter. The past is the past."

"Very true Isa, but now I have to go do something."

Phineas lunged forward at her. Isabella, unable to react in time, was now pinned down by him.

"Very smart Phineas, but never underestimate a Shapiro."

It was true. She momentarily overpowered him, pinning his arms behind his back before being thrown off once again. Isabella tried to kick him. He easily dodged her unsuccessful blow.

"Nice moves you got there, Flynn. Where'd you learn those?"

"Only the best." He simply replied.

Isabella actually smiled at this before trying to give another kick. This time, an attempted sweep at his legs.

"Ohh, just missed." Now, it was Phineas' time to fight.

'Some serious shit's about to go down. Right here, right now.'

* * *

**A/N- so as you see, Phineas and Isabella don't necessarily hate each other..haha but stay tuned and find out what happens next time on..Topless!**

**Thanks, Lieber :)**


	5. 8 Mile

**A/N- Oh my fahking gawd..I haven't updated in a long fucking time (It really has't been too long has it? I hope not) Anywho I left you with some sort of a cliffhanger? Yea sure let's go with that. Le'go**

* * *

"Ok Ferb, tell us. What did you see the night Phineas was taken?" Adyson questioned.

Ferb thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, I was actually sitting in the back of the bar when it happened. I was just about to leave when Phin walked in. Of course I hadn't seen him in a year or so, but I didn't give two shits. I didn't need to talk to him, so I just nodded and headed on my way."

Honestly, nobody really knew what went on with the brothers after high school graduation, so they didn't feel the need to ask either what happened. All they knew was that one went to UCLA and the other back to England.

"So Ferb, what happened next?"

"I started walking to my car but then I noticed another had pulled up next to me. I couldn't tell who it was, it had tinted windows, so I stuck around until she came out."

"So I'm guessing _she_ would be Isabella?" Baljeet questioned.

"No shit." Ferb bluntly replied.

"Okay, okay sheesh. God, your worse than my mother!."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Isabella came out of the car and quite easily walked in the bar,"

She hadn't been around Danville in 3 years because of her career, but she still knew the basics of town.

He continued. "..so I decided at that point that maybe I should stick around since I knew Phineas missed Isa. I pulled out and went around to the back window as not to be seen by anyone. What I saw next was a little shocking. I basically saw Isabella and Phin take a shot, then him being kicked in the leg, and then taking another hit to the head knocking him out."

Everyone just nodded in agreement, having already heard from Django.

"So what did you do then?" Gretchen asked over Skype.

"Well, I saw Isa take Phineas out of the bar, so I decided to follow her. When I did, I followed her all the way to the edge of state heading into Michigan. Detroit to be exact. They stopped at an old abandoned building. Presumably an old warehouse of some sort."

"Uh huh..anything else Ferb?" Baljeet asked.

"No sir. Now if you excuse me, I have overstayed my welcome here. I must be on my merry way." Ferb mustered out the best Sherlock Holmes accent he could find. With that, he left without another word.

* * *

Now, where were we? Oh yes.

'_Some serious shit's about to go down. Right here, right now.'_

Another few hits were brought up among the two. Some at the jaw, others at the legs and arms. Isabella now had a few noticeable injuries. A cut on her right cheek, and a few bruises here and there. Phineas on the other had, suffered much worse. He had several lasarations to his arms, a few on his legs, and a large gash on his back from when he was tied up earlier. Presumeably from the knife Isabella had.

Phineas began trying to phase her once again, now being provocative.

"You still haven't told me where I'm at, dumb fuck. Get it?"

"And I'm not going to either, dumb fuck. Get it?" Isabella replied, simply mocking Phineas' statement.

Phineas was kneeling at this point. Both were panting from exhaustion, but surprisingly still able to somewhat fight.

Isabella then took a few blows to the head by Phin, and as a result, Phineas took multiple hits to his stomach and groin. He kneeled down momentarily, yet showing no real sign of weakness.

Isabella tried to kick Phin in the jaw, but he rolled away unscathed. Still aching from the pain in his gut, he slowly got up once more. He kicked her in the leg once, and punched her head, leaving her on the ground at that point and in pain. She had obviously fractured something in her skull.

"Given up have we Isa?" Phineas inquired, standing over her now.

Obviously in pain now, and exhausted, she moaned. That being her only response at the moment

Isabella replied to this by leaving one sweep past his legs, leaving him unbalanced and fell to the ground. She then kneeled down beside him as not so he could go anywhere. Leaning in closely she whispered,

"Not a fighting chance."

* * *

**A/N- If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes, I will remind you that it is midnight and I am tired. But it's all for you guys...Okay so a longer chapter, but also repetitive at some points. If you find that to be boring or not interesting to you, please tell me and I will try to make things better for you. You criticism and appreciation means alot to me as a writer. I apologize for not updating on Saturday, but I did have slight writer's block and school to go to, which I do not enjoy. Please leave a review if you like and maybe, just maybe I'll reply to them in the next chapter which should be up by hopefully around Saturday, if not Monday or Tuesday depending on the time frame I have to write and update. So thanks for reading this chapter and I hope to see you all next time on Topless.**

**Thanks, Lieber :)**

**P.S. I imagine Baljeet to be like Raj from The big bang theory. Just a thought..**

** And if this chapter seems a little too spaced out...ahh who cares..unless it bothers you please tell me and I will gladly fix it :) **


	6. Dead Memories-Backstory Time! Part 2

**A/N-SOUHN AHF AH BIYATCH! I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY IN FUCKING FOREVER GOSH DANGET! All rants aside, I apologize. Yes story is confusing. Yes you are confusing (just kidding! ). But that's just how my mind works. Like I said previously, chapter six (which is this) is another backstory look. Now why is everyone turning so bad? Figure that out for yourself because I won't tell you. You make it your own. And if that's fucking confusing I don't WHAT is. Great now I confused myself and I don't know what the fuck I'm fucking doing. All I know is I like to say fuck a lot and you all probably think I'm drunk or some shit. The first one is true and second: I'm only 15! Haha! Now put that aside and focus on the good shit.( Italics=Backstory Regular=Real-Time)**

* * *

"_Great!" __Whatever the fuck it was, she was excited._

"_Isabella! Did_ y_ou spike my cigs with meth or something?! Girl, what the fuck are you smoking?"_

_Isabella, still in a happy mood replied: "Nothing! Now get your asscott over here before I come get it myself!"_

'_God, does she always get these mood swings when she smokes?'_

"_Ok Isa, I'm here now. What is it that you wanna tell me?"_

"_Hold on just a second."_

_Isabella jumped from the bed and nearly trampled over Phineas when she sprinted out the bedroom._

"_Isabella! You are making no fucking sense at all right now and you're probably confusing the readers!"_

"_Readers? What readers? We have readers? When did this happen? Never mind. Phineas, come here please!"_

"_Fine.." Phineas replied trying not to sound pissed off yet confused at what Isabella was doing._

_He followed her into the living room where she was setting up some type of card game._

"_Isabella? What is this? You said the __**bedroom,**__ not the __**living room**__"_

"_Oh I know. I just thought that we needed to burn off some steam. Just for a minute. Now sit down."_

_Playing along, Phineas complied._

" _I call this game: Spades."_

_Not familiar with the game yet, Phineas was obviously clueless._

"_It's easy" Isabella replied, "Whoever's got the most books wins!"_

"_Isabella, I hate to break it to ya, but there aren't any books here."_

"_Silly! You have to lay down a card, then I have to lay down one that's similar to it! It's pretty easy Phin. You need 4 cards to make a book. We split the deck. You get half, I get half. Got it?"_

"_Whatever you say Isa. But when we're done here, please tell me you won't pull any more of your antics on me?! Please?"_

"_I promise Phin. Now lay down your card!"_

"_Fine, fine." Phineas did as taught and Isabella followed suit._

* * *

Isabella now once again had Phineas tied up. Tighter this time. The only thing was that his shirt was now off. But let's try to not make this story be so repetitive shall we?

Isabella paced slowly once again for the final time that night. He took in every step that she made, every breath she took. Good times yet bad memories flooded their minds. Both of a different type. Both for each other's minds.

* * *

_After about 45 minutes of playing an endless game of "Spades" Phineas finally spoke through the suffocating silence._

"_Isabella, would you mind telling me why you've been so..random today"_

_Isabella, too caught up in her game failed to notice Phineas' comment._

"_ISABELLA!"_

"_AHH!" Isabella fell back out of her chair with a thud_

"_God dammit Phin! Why in the __**fuck **__did you scream!" Isabella screamed with a new found feistiness while holding her aching head._

" _You didn't hear what I asked that's what!"_

"_Oh. Well then."_

" _Yeah. I was asking why you've been so out of it today. You've smoked three cigs and I swear your mood changes on a dime. Have you been hiding something from me?" Phineas again asked while he helped Isa pick up the now scattered cards._

_Isabella was quiet. She got up. Her silence was enough. It spoke telling him that something definitely was wrong. She slowly walked into the hallway and into the bedroom._

"_Sit down." Isabella said bluntly._

_Phineas obeyed._

_Isabella now took a trip to their bathroom. He heard her digging through the trash,_

'_Now why would she be going through the trash?'_

_She returned with something in her hands. Wordlessly and nervously, she handed him the object_

_He looked at what it was._

"_Fuck." He mumbled under his breath._

_Only one question plagued his mind:_

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

* * *

**A/N- BWUAHAHAHA! It's a cliffhanger! Well of course most of you already know what that **_**object **_** was don't you. Guess I didn't do a good enough job. Chapter is repetitive? I think so. I swear to God that if I keep doing this fighting thing for chapter 7 I will shoot myself. In the hand. With a stick. I promise you though that next chapter we will discuss what happened to Phineas and why he has 2 of 3 things:**

**Scars and tattoos.**


	7. Scars and Tattoos-Backstory Time! Part 3

**A/N-Hey guys! As most of you know chapter six of my story has been updated and so has this one :) Now remember what I said about those scars and tattoos? Well one belongs to Phineas and the other belongs to both of them. Can you figure out which?! And why is Phineas shirtless? And why no cussing in this intro author's note?**

* * *

Battered and broken, Isabella finally asked the question.

"Phineas? _Why_ are you here?"

"Good question Isabella. Why am I here huh? All I know is we're in a warehouse in God knows where, I've been tied up twice now, and you took my fucking shirt off. Why?"

"Interesting answer Flynn. And second, I took your shirt off because it's so much easier to see your scars without it."

"Oh yeah," Phineas replied, "well what about the scars you gave me huh? Explain that why don't you?"

Yes he has scars. From what you may ask? He had spent over 6 months in Iraq and Afghanistan. Most of his scars are from shrapnel as you may expect. Of course many soldiers come home with battle wounds. Some they're proud of, others, their not. He wasn't afraid to show them. Especially to her.

"Your scars are obviously physical but mine will-"

"Yours will what? Come on Isabella. Say it! Or are you to scared? Almost reminds me of the time when you told me you were pregnant huh?"

Isabella didn't answer him at first. She mumbled something inaudible to him. She walked towards him.

She ran her fingers down a particular scar. One on his side. The one in fact she had given him.

All Phineas could do was watch.

* * *

'Why_ didn't you tell me?'_

_Phineas was at an utter loss for words. She was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Was he really ready for this?_

_Fuck no._

_He was leaving for Iraq in a month._

_"Phineas, I-"_

_Instead of embracing Isabella like he should have done, he stood up and started to walk out of the room._

_"No. No, NO! This can't be happening!" Phineas screamed._

_"Phineas please just-"_

_Fortunately, he stopped at the door._

_"GOD DAMMIT ISABELLA! Why the fuck would you show this to me now! You know I can't handle something like this right know! I'm leaving in four fucking weeks!" Phineas screamed in frustration._

_Now it was Isabella's turn._

_She just stood there. The silence started to overtake them both. Tears formed in her eyes._

_That's when he finally stopped. That's when he saw the guilt and pain he had caused her._

_She began to cry._

_'Isabella..'_

_In all honesty, she was scared and confused. She didn't know what her next move would be._

_"Isabella, don't you cry. Don't you fucking cry!"_

_He began to move towards her in an effort to try and comfort her._

_His efforts failed._

_"No Phineas, I know," she finally said, "I fucking know. This isn't something you can handle right now. Hell, this is probably something I can't even handle right now with you leaving and all!" She continued. _

_"I get it though. If you want your space, if you really want to figure out if you want to stay with me or not, go ahead. Go ahead and fucking leave."_

_"No Isabella. That's not what I fucking meant!"_

_"No Phineas."_

_"Isabella..I..I just-"_

_"Just go already Flynn!"_

_"What?"_

_"I said fucking leave God dammit!"_

_"No." Phineas replied._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah. I said NO."_

_She began to move slowly away from him. Right now, all she wanted to do was stay as far away from him as possible._

_He was persistent though._

_Soon she was out of options. She was now pinned between Phineas and a wall._

_That was his chance._

_He kissed her._

_Hard._

* * *

"God you were such a nice little bitch back then weren't you? Well how's that working out for you now huh? I sure hope to God that you enjoyed that kiss. It was the least I could have done for you at that moment." Phineas phrased the last bits of his sentence sarcastically.

Now was that true?

Isabella just stood there, watching him speak. Taking in every word he had said, both on that night and what he was saying now.

"I guess we never found out did we Isabella? That was obviously not the least I could have done. I could have fucked you so hard. I mean, we were going to be parents right? Why not make sure of it huh? But no. Oh no. You just had to run. I get it. You just had to run away and get that knife. Oh I get it now. You were scared. You were confused weren't you?"

Phineas was obviously trying to break her down. It seemed to be working.

"You just had to run back at me," he continued. "Run back at me and stab me in the fucking side didn't you?"

Isabella had enough. She took her knife out and opened that same scar back up.

An all to familiar pain rushed back into Phineas' mind.

* * *

_What could Isabella do now? She was now kissing Phineas unexpectedly, she couldn't back out. Of course she enjoyed the kiss, but she had to get away._

_She pushed him out of the way, completely breaking their kiss._

_She ran away from him. After all, she was scared. Wouldn't you be if you just got yelled at multiple times and all you could really do was just stand there and take it?_

_"Isabella?"_

_No reply. All he heard was a drawer open, something shuffle around, and the drawer being shut again._

_Isabella now walked towards him, concealing something behind her back._

_A knife._

_"Hey uh, Isabella? What'cha got there um behind your back?" Phineas said while pointing in that direction. Fear seemed to be imminent in his voice._

_"Oh just a little something." Isabella whispered back._

_She ever so slowly leaned in and softly kissed Phineas._

_Being the oblivious gentlemen he was, he complied and kissed back not yet realizing that Isabella was holding something in her hands that could potentially kill him._

_A sharp rush of pain brought him back to his senses._

_"AHH! FUCK!" He screamed._

_Phineas, not even hesitating to pull the knife out of its newly found home, ran past Isabella in evident fear._

_"GOD DAMMIT ISABELLA! AHHH!"_

_Phineas collapsed to the floor momentarily before regaining some strength to at least get back up to his feet._

_He now looked at the protruding knife in his side._

_He quickly pulled it out, screaming in pain as he did so._

_Isabella just stood there in utter silence. She began to breakdown._

_Phineas went to grab the med kit from the second bathroom._

_After doing a somewhat fair job at patching up his wound, he went back to get Isabella._

_"Isabella?" Phineas called down the hall._

_No answer. Just multiple sobs._

_That's when he saw the grief on her face. Her eyes were blood shot red and she looked as if she turned herself into a ball with the way she was sitting._

* * *

_Silence. _

_That was all you could hear now between the two. Absolute silence._

_Isabella still sat there in her ball shape, Phineas now nursing his wound._

_She spoke out from the silence._

_"You got a tattoo huh?"_

_Phineas, now noticing he was shirtless, nodded his head yes._

_It was a tattoo on his chest that said "Lieben über Krieg", 'Love over war.'_

_"Phineas, can I tell you something? You might want to get your stuff and call your parents."_

_"Yeah sure."_

_Not wanting to aggravate Isabella again, Phineas did as he was to do and sat back down._

_"Phineas, after tonight I don't really want to see you again. I know this probably doesn't make any sense but, until you can handle this, until I can handle this, I think it's best that we don't see each other for a while."_

_Phineas understood._

_She stole one last look at him, especially his tattoo_.

* * *

_With one final statement before he left, he was out the door and on the road to his parent's house._

_"I still love you Isabella. Always have. Always will."_

* * *

**A/N- OH MY FAHKING GAWD! When I first started writing this chapter on my laptop I accidentally pressed backspace while I was editing this document and then I lost everything! Well, this chapter anyway. So I thought to myself 'Can't leave this chapter unfinished can we?' So what did I do? I wrote this entire chapter (and most other chapters) here one my fucking iPod! Well all rants aside, reviews are appreciated and I'll see you next time on...TOPLESS!  
Next up: Isabella.**

**And another thing- I understand that some M rated stories don't get as many reads as other stories so please, if you enjoy story or any other story on here, drop by and give us a review if you would? It means alot to us writers and to millions of others to have people review and appreciate what we've written. That doesn't just go for the M rated section. It goes for all of us. Future and present storywriters**

**Danke!**


	8. Love and Lust-Backstory Time! Part 4

**A/N-I FUCKING HATE MY FUCKING INTERWEBS! My motherfucking GAWD. I read chapter 7 to myself and I thought, 'How in the holy hell do these ideas come from my tiny little introverted 15 year old mind?'. Well then, all little thoughts aside, Topless has got to be my most successful story yet! And this all would not be possible without...Stephano! Oh wait. You're not Stephano from PewDiePie? FUUUUUCCCCCCKKK! Just kidding! This wouldn't be possible without my wonderful readers! Thank you guys very much! On another note. Black veil brides came out with "Wretched and Divine"! Woop Woop! Love it so fahking much! That and Notes From the Underground" by Hollywood Undead And just so you don't get confused this particular first backstory out of two is the night when Isabella gets pregnant ****Disclaimer-I OWN NO SUCH THING! All rights go to the respected owners :D**

* * *

Attitude. That is definitely something Isabella did not lack.

Now it was her time to speak, show herself to him after so fucking long.

"So, what's your story here Isabella. Who are you now? Still the bitch you always have been?"

He deserved a slap for that but she didn't give it to him.

"True, yet false to some degree," She muttered, "but if you must know, I work with the MCRT,or the Major Case Response Team."

"Ooo! First a Fireside Girl,and now an NCIS agent are we?" Phineas asked sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Well then. God woman. Is this why you have me tied up? Interrogating me are we? Oh right..."

Phineas was guilty of multiple things. For one thing, he had killed Isabella's father while still in high school. They are the only ones who know about that incident at the moment. This is why Isabella was assigned to interrogate Phineas. She knew all the things she could do to make him reach his breaking point. Another thing whas that Phineas was arrested for identity theft at the age of 20 and was accused of murder in the 1st degree, but was found innocent, even when behind that sly smile of his, he was guilty. After he came home from Iraq, he didn't exactly have anyone to come home to. His mother had died from cardiac arrest and his father probably went back to England. Lawrence wasn't the greatest father figure for Phineas. God only knows where Isabella was for those 6 months that he had been gone.

"Just one thing Isabella, I want to know your backstory before you question mine. If you don't, fine. I'll find a way out somehow." Phineas stated.

"Well, what the fuck do you not know? You already know me inside and out."

Of course, mental images of that night knocked on his mind's door. They gladly re-entered without hesitation.

* * *

**(A/N-Quick! Youtube "pigskin" by hollywood undead and skip to 24 seconds. Do it now!)**

* * *

_That night. Yes,that lustful night._

_Phineas was a party animal you had to admit, but he was also an extravagant lover. He was sitting at a local bar when a few of his friends walked in._

_They exchanged a few words, shared a couple drinks, and then left to their respected homes drunk out of their fucking minds. Need I remind you, it was only 9 o' clock. Phineas didn't know if it was the alcohol or the lust, but Isabella looked exceptionally beautiful that night._

_He walked in smelling of whiskey and cigarettes. Isabella didn't really seemed to enjoy the smell, so she told him to go shower._

_He complied and clumsily went to go shower._

_ While he was doing so, Isabella was reading "The Book Thief" by Markus Zusak, an amazingly good book if you ask her._

_"You almost done Flynn?!" Isabella shouted from the bedroom._

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"Nothing! Just wondering!"_

_'Ok?' Phineas thought._

_Phineas was now out of the shower and ready for bed. Little did he know, that wouldn't be all he would be doing that night._

* * *

_Isabella wasn't ready for bed yet, so Phineas decided to have a little fun and help her out a bit._

_Lost in the world of Germany and Death, Isabella didn't notice Phineas until his weight shifted the bed._

_"I'll be right back Phin."_

_"Alright, but don't take too long."_

_Whatever that meant, Isabella kept it in mind._

_He noticed that she was going for her night gown. Perfect._

_He watched her intently as she started to take off her clothes._

_He just had to smile. She was stunning. He got up and crept over behind Isa. She stood there, back turned to him, clad only in her bra and jeans from that day._

_He hugged her from behind. Isabella slightly shook from the gesture but accepted it. Phineas then looked at what he had to work with._

_He unclipped her bra, which now lay crumpled on the floor._

_She took the hint, turned around to face him, and slowly leaned in to kiss him._

_He smiled against her lips._

* * *

_Phineas now had Isabella under him. He knew it didn't take much for her to be pleased, so why not start things out simple?_

_He first stripped her of her jeans in one quick motion. He took brief notice of what he had to work with:_  
_Her new black laced panties. Of course._

_"Phineas?" Piped Isabella._

_"Huh?"_

_She pointed in that direction, "Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_Phineas looked down._

_'Ahh, she means the condom doesn't she? Well this'll be fun won't it?' He thought._

_"Nope!"_

_Knowing him as the lover he was, Isabella complied as she already knew that after tonight, he was going to be a father. Even if he was leaving for Iraq in about a month._

_Let's just explain Phineas' "lover side" a bit more shall we? Keeping it clean I might add:_

_For as long as Phineas and Isabella can remember, they've always been close. Maybe, a little too close. When they first started dating, they did what any other couple would do: they started out slowly and once warmed up to each other, things could get a little heated between the two if you know what I mean. Isabella is very easy to please. Example: When Phineas would almost seem to wrap himself up against Isabella like kssing her neck or smelling heer perfume she wore, that would always send a few shivers down her spine. It's like he knew how Isabella worked. What she did, and how she did things were Phineas' specialty with her. He knew just about everything about her from the things she hated to the things she absolutely loathed for, including lingering kisses or much more with her boyfriend._

* * *

_After some time, both Phineas and Isabella were exhausted after their loving encounter._

_"Thank you Isabella."_

_"For what?" Isabella asked._

_"Oh, I don't know. How about this,"Phineas said as he kissed her cheek "why did you not give up on me? Even after all these years?"_

_"Because you were always that one person who I could go to no matter how fucking stupid the idea or thought was. I guess some little birdy told me not to give up on your dreams no matter the extreme. So, that's what I did, and look at us now!"_

_He smiled at her response and replied with a simple hug._

_"Do you remember that one time when we went to another dimension?" Phineas asked._

_"Uhh, nope!"_

_"Well long story short, since we couldn't remember anything that day, Ferb and I decided to build something that jogged our memories so we could know what all happened that day. Now you remember?"_

_Isabella nodded, now remembering what they built._

_"Oh yeah! Wait, are you saying what I think your saying? Is this about that time before we got out memories erased that I-"_

_"You kissed me? Yes. Well I just wanted to tell you,"_

_Phineas passionately kissed her one last time that night,_

_"I fucking loved every moment of it."_

* * *

**A/N-God damn I fucking despise high school. Good thing we're supposed to get 10-15 inches of snow. ;D This chapter's kinda short in my book but that's just my own opinion. Another thing: I am fucking horrible at writing sex scenes so I decided to keep it clean and let the song used (which I do not own. All rights go to Hollywood Undead. Fucking awesome band) be self explanitory with the lyrics of the song. Again sorry for the slow story updating but again, high school is a bitch and extra curricular activities is its lover.**  
**Reviews, favorites, and/or follows are all greatly appreciated. And who knows, maybe I should do this music thing more often? Leave me your thoughts and any other ideas in the reviews and maybe,just maybe, your ideas will become my next chapter! :)**  
**Lieber ;)**


End file.
